This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. A. Specific Aims (1) Develop an effective informatics infrastructure that will support MeTRC goals in translational research;(2) Develop new informatics tools and enhance our existing tools to meet the program's demands for informatics support;(3) Develop strategies for facilitating internal communication within MeTRC as well as external collaboration and partnerships with relevant entities (notably RTRN and CTSA);and (4) Develop a new educational program on biomedical informatics.